Chapter 24
"Chapter 24" is the fifth episode in the third season of Legion, and twenty-fourth episode overall. Synopsis David wages war. Plot Recall that the ending of last episode, after David finds out that Cary has taken Jai-Yi (Switch...time traveler) he's had enough and plans to take the fight to Division 3. (Also recall that D3 is pretty much under the control of Farouk) We see Clarke, talking to Daniel who's on the ground in one of their mobile command stands (an RV). The Vermillions are driving and spot David in the road ahead, and immediately prep for attack. David makes short work of the command center and pretty much removes any mental barriers that Daniel has. David is trying to find out where Switch is. He leaves Daniel in a broken mental state have removed any and all long term memory. David's groupie following has tripled in size and as he returns to the safe house, he goes to get Lenny to help him rescue Switch, until we see her still broken after last episode. She's still in an emotional and shaken state after her mental experience last espiode, with her daughter and watching her through her life, grow old and die. She attempts to kill her herself with a stab to the neck ... Meanwhile we see Jai-yi having dinner with her father, and are shown various quotes on philosophical musings of time. We see that she's actually sleep, in Cary's lab. We're back on the airship, with the main players meeting, both Carey's, Farouk, Syd, Ptonomy, and the Vermillions. The devise that to escape any sort of future time loops or David, they can raise their altitude to LEO. (That's Low Earth Orbit for you space plebs) While they're ascending, Farouk reaches out to David, who we see levitating/meditating. He seems to bait and antagonize David into mentally following them and projecting himself onto the air ship. The Division 3 Do Nothing Squadron, arms up and are immediately removed from existence. He approaches Clarke, who reaches for his pistol only to find a rubber duck in it's place...he's sent out into the vaccum of space...frozen and dead. Kerry, who's on high alert, is being stalked by David's projections of his groupie army. They engage Kerry in hand to hand, and basically overwhelm her with numbers. David visits Syd next. She tells him were Jai-Yi is being kept, and he tells her that he plans to fix the past...with them. He also explains that he doesn't have a problem killing everyone in his way because he's planning on giving everyone a 'do over'. Syd explains that one of the reasons why she's so bitter with David is from meeting her future self and watching her being so in love with David. Instigated by Melanie then. She admits that she fell for Farouk's manipulation... She finally says that she loves David and reaches out an touches him...her powers kick in. This wasn't a mistake. David who is now in Syd's body and a bit out of it, from the switch, is carried off by Syd who's far more lucid. While trying to get "David" to Farouk, they run into Kerry who finally finishes off the groupies. David struggles to get out, and we finally hear the words uttered. "I am Legion." (This is actually pretty landmark). Kerry is about to strike David's body down, but he snaps out of it, and sends Kerry packing. His subconscious is seemingly uniting and fights off Syd's power and returns to his body. He forces Syd out, and it seems to have killed her in the process. David, who now knows where Jai-Yi is, approaches her and is faced down by Farouk. He stops David mentally, but as the two mouth off, Jai-Yi is set free and opens up a time portal and pushes Farouk through. He's sent to the painting plane, that we saw last episode. A montage plays out depicting the characters having a somber musical number, each character alone in their last remembered states. The episode ends with David telling Jai-Yi, they must go back once more....Implying that what happened here will be undone. The episode leaves us in a sort of way that implies this episode was a showcase of David's power, but won't have a lasting effect, aside from the relationship restoration between David and Syd. Cast and characters Main Cast *Dan Stevens as David Haller *Rachel Keller as Sydney Barrett *Aubrey Plaza as Lenny Busker *Bill Irwin as Cary Loudermilk *Navid Negahban as Amahl Farouk *Jeremie Harris as Ptonomy Wallace *Amber Midthunder as Kerry Loudermilk *Lauren Tsai as Jia-Yi *Hamish Linklater as Clark Debussy Co-Starring *Keir O'Donnell as Daniel Debussy *Ben Wang as Xiu *Dan Cathcart as Dora *Margaux Brooke as Eloise *Samantha Cormier as Cynthia *Rachele Schank as Vermillion #1 *Marikah Cunningham as Vermillion #2 *Ariyan Kassam as Aide #1 *Yukina Takase as Acolyte #1 *Gloria Cole as Acolyte #2 Gallery To be added References Category:Season 3/Episodes